My life with the DOG
by LadyKauro
Summary: There are some weird things going on with the gang It seems Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are hiding something from Kagome and she wants to know what it is not only that but shes having strange dreams about someone...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking more like stomping her way down to the bone eaters well complaining about these mornings' events…

"Greeeaaat! Just great! Not only did I piss off Inuyasha this morning, since he wouldn't let me go home to see my family and go to school at least, but I also lost my shoes down by the river! ' '_ahhhh can my life be any more difficult! Man I just want to go home take a nice long hot bath! Yeah that sounds great 'Man just thinking about this morning gets me so angry! How dare he try and keep me away from my family! But I it's because he wants to gather all the jewel shards, who can blame em' _Sigh…_ 'Still though he needs to understand I have other responsibilities!'_

**This Morning…**

Kagome was gathering her things around the campsite waiting for Sango to return from the spring they had found earlier this morning_… 'I think I'll go home, I need to get more things, and shippo wants lollypops!' _Kagome smiles looking around and notices that Inuyasha hasn't been complaining to her about hurrying up…

"Well that's strange, where is he anyways?'

"Inuyasha!' nothing

"Inuyasha!' still nothing '_Where could he be?' _Kagome then had a look in her eyes and grins. "SIT BOY!' She faintly heard a soft thud…

"Where is he now?' Looking around the now leaving the campsite. '_I thought I heard him drop around here somewhere. But exactly where?' "_Inu-!' Someone then grabbed her shoulder, when the hand came in contact with her shoulder she immediately jumped "ahhhh!' she slowly turned around.

"Huh Sango! What's the deal you almost gave me heart attack!' Sango was now laughing.

"Sorry Kagome, I just saw you coming this way and noticed you were looking for something' Kagome then remembered why she came out here in the first place and decided to ask Sango "Sango have you seen Inu-'

"HEY WENCH!'

"Huh oh hey Inuyasha I was looking for you"

"Huh right why did you sit me then!"

"Well Inuyasha I wouldn't have said "IT" if you would have just came when I called you in the first place!" Inuyasha just stares

"What! Why are you looking at me like that?" '_Huh wonder what's wrong with him'_ Kagome then starts waving her hands in front of his face

"Inuyasha, hello earth to Inu-" Inuyasha grabs her hands "Lets go wench" Inuyasha just turns around and starts walking away…

"WHAT HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"Kagome" Kagome then stops and stares at Sango "huh what is it Sango"

"Nothing lets go, before he gets angry"

'_What's wrong with everyone today'_ Sango and Kagome make it back to camp

Inuyasha then jumps in front of Kagome "hey wench I'm hungry I didn't have anything to eat this morning!" '_Huh why I ought to!' "_Inuyasha you're the one who is always complaining about having to leave and gather the jewel shards and now you're pulling this! Kagome was now getting irritated by Inuyasha.

"HEY WENCH! This is the first time that I have decided to stay a little longer! You should give me some credit, at least I don't stop in the middle of the day just to rest for a while and waste time, just because I need to bathe! GET OVER IT KAGOME! I am sick and tired of your whinnying! Inuyasha was just pist off and showing it, his cheeks were flushed red and getting redder.

Kagome was pist off but she was more sad than mad, Inuyasha actually thought that about her.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" Sango and Miroku both were thinking around the same lines,

"No Sango Miroku its ok, I'll just go home until Inuyasha decides he has had enough time to rest" Shippo was sitting on a boulder watching the whole thing thinking "_Inuyasha you're an idiot" _

"You know what Kagome your not going home is that understood!' "What are you serious Inuyasha I am going home!' "No you aren't!' '_Inuyasha how many times do we have to go threw this? Fine I'll let this one time go! I'm tired of arguing with him anyways'_

"Fine'

"What just like that?'

"Just like that Inuyasha '

Kagome was now leaving, walking towards the river. '_I can't believe he would actually say that top it all off he won't even take me to the well! Inuyasha why must you be like this'_

Kagome then saw a rock by the river and decided to sit there and think. She then took of her shoes 'big mistake' the water current was strong "wow, oh well better head back" she looked down to get her shoes but they were no longer there "MY SHOES! Oh man the currents must of washed them away! Great what am I going to do now! ' She then thought this might be the opportunity she has been looking for to go home! "Yes I'll just let Inuyasha know that my shoes were taken by the river!' Kagome then ran back to camp not before stepping on some pebbles.

"Inuyasha!'

"huh what do you want now Kagome?'

"Inuyasha I need to go ho-'

"What! I already said no"

"Inuyasha my shoes were carried away by the river! I am not going to walk around bare foot!'

"HUH! What's so wrong with that I do it all the time! ' "yes I know that Inuyasha but you're a demon scratches or pebbles or the hot ground doesn't bother you like it does to us humans, so what do you say can I?' Inuyasha looked as if he were thinking about it '_yes here's my chance!' _Kagome thought happily.

"NO!' Inuyasha was tired of having to wait for her to come back from her time she took days!

"What why not!'

"Because every time I let you, you say you'll only be gone for 2 days or less but you take longer! There is no way your going!'

"Inuyasha I am going to go home!' she started walking away

"Fine by me!' _'Huh what so he gave up?' _Kagome had a questionable look "you're letting me go?'

"Sure why not but! Were not waiting on your ass either come back tonight! Or you're on your own!' _'This ought to get her attention!'_

Kagome was shocked, but instead of answering she walked away towards the well.

"Inuyasha what was that all about?' Sango was angry at Inuyasha even though she her self was getting tired of waiting days for kagome, but still.

"Heh, she had it coming I'm tired of her that's all'

"Inuyasha perhaps we should see what we can hear of Naraku around the villages?' "huh yeah your right come on, coming sango?' "Huh? ah no I'll stay here' "all right!, later!'

"Kagome hope you make it all right' Sango looked towards the way kagome walked.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome was now at the well thinking things over. 'T_his morning was it just me or were inuyasha and sango acting a little weird? I must be seeing things there is no way that there is something going on between them! Right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**INU AND MIROKU**

Inuyasha and Miroku were heading towards a small village to find out if Naraku had come across here.

"Inuyasha'

"Huh' sigh "what is it monk'

"Are you planning on letting Kagome know?" Inuyasha then stopped and turned around and stared at Miroku as if he were thinking "I don't know Miroku maybe when she comes back I will let her know'

Sigh "Are you sure you want to Inuyasha, you know she will be devastated when you tell her' _'I know I was' _"Miroku you know it was an accident she will understand' '_I hope'_

"Lets just keep going before night comes'

"Yeah let's go'

**BACK WITH KAGOME**

Kagome had gone home and was now taking a nice long nap. But she wasn't having a good rest she was actually having a dream she wished she wasn't.

**DREAM**

_Kagome was in the past with Inuyasha walking in the forest by them selves Inuyasha had mentioned to kagome that he needed to talk to her about something important._

_But kagome didn't want to listen she had an idea about what this was going to be about so she did what she thought was a good idea_

"_Inuyasha wait before you say anything.' She kissed him after that she looked up at his eyes and all she saw was hurt and sadness _

"_Inuyasha is everything ok' _

"_Kagome I…' he then grabbed her hands and took a long breath and was about to explain to her when _

_He slowly started to disappear from her vision but to her it was like he was leaving her life for good She started calling out to him but nothing he was gone she then started crying "Please someone help me I don't want to be alone please!' _

_Something then grabbed her by the waist in a lovers embrace she was about to turn around _

"_Inuyasha?' but it was gone 'no it wasn't Inuyasha I saw" '_who was that'_ "I saw white!'_

**BACK TO REALITY**

Kagome was starting to wake up she sat up and looked out side

"Wow I thought I was asleep for a long time but it isn't even night yet'

Sigh 'oh well better get ready to leave before stupid Inu- '

'Wait that's right that dream I had I wonder who that was who ever it was I'm sure I'm going to find out soon' smiling she went to go take a shower and get her things ready to go back.

After she took her shower she went down stairs "Mom!' she was looking for her mother. "Kagome I thought you were staying tonight?'

"I would but Inuyasha is being a brat again so I'm leaving in a few ok'

"All right dear, but do you want a home cooked meal before you leave?' "Sounds great all right but then I'm leaving for a while I dont really know when is the next time I'll be back' she said this in a small voice smiling to her mother as if not to worry about her

"Kagome I wish you well in your journey with Inuyasha, but you know you should find your self a boyfriend I mean your all ready 17 I do want some grand children' Kagome started laughing

"mom!' _sigh _

_"_I know i'll stry ok" smiling she went to sit down to eat.

**INUYASHA AND THE GANG**

Inuyasha and Miroku got back from the village and were now sitting down around a fire talking

"So did you 2 find anything out at the village?' Inuyasha looked at her 'No they havent even had any deamons attack them recently'

"Thats strange but I'm sure its nothing to worry about right Miroku?'

Miroku had not said a thing since they got back .He then looked at her and smiled

"I'm going to take a walk' he then got up and walked away

"Miroku' Sango said '_your not the only one hurting I am too' _

"Inuyasha if Kagome arrives let me know ok' Inuyasha then noticed Sango getting up to leave "sure but Sango'

"Yes Inuyasha'

"Dont let Kagome know anything of whats going on yet I still need to talk to her'

"I wont Inuyasha I promise'

"thank you' Inuyasha then jumped up to sit on a tree to take a nap and wait for Kagome to return so he can talk to her about whats going to happen in a couple months.

**BACK WITH KAGOME**

kagome was getting ready to leave "Mom the mean was great thank you' Her mom then looked over at her and smiled

"Thank you Kagome but you better go but come back and visit ok'

"ok mom I promise I will' You see when Kagome was eating her mother told her that she should stay in the feudal era of course Kagome refused but at the end Kagome desided that she would stay over there longer but would come back and visit her family when she could.

"Ok well I'm off mom'

"be carefull Kagome'

"I will mom i love you' Kagome then started crying and hugged her mom. Her mother was laughing and crying.

"I love you too sweety, ok well you better go ' "ok bye mom oh and say bye to sota and grandpa will you' "I will" Kagome then grabbed her things and ran to the well and waved to her mother and home then jumped inside the well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well waiting for Inuyasha to come and get her _'Where is he, its getting dark and I dont want to walk all the way back to the village with all this load!' sigh _Kagome was now looking up at the stars

"I wonder why everyone is acting strange and that dream I had! You know what forget it I'm not waiting around for him i'll just leave my bag in the well and i'll have Inuyasha come for it in the morning!" Kagome slowly lifted her bag over the well and in "There that wasnt so hard' with a content smile on her face she started walking towards the village

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE WITH INUYASHA**

Inuyasha was still waiting for Kagome up in the tree with his eyes closed "huh' '_sniff sniff '_ Inuyasha was now standing on the branch he was laying on "Its Kagome but she's early' _I wonder why she's back so soon I thought she was going to stay in her time for a couple days_' Inuyasha just shrugged it off and said "Better go get her' Inuyasha jumped down and ran towards the well

Inuyasha stopped before he reached Kagome and sat indian style on the floor and started to think _'Maybe I should tell Kagome now before I loose the nerve to, but then what' _Inuyasha didnt notice Kagome in front of him she was looking at him like she wanted to _SIT _him. "Inuyasha' he then looked up "Oh Kagome I was just going to get you' he was now standing in front of her "huh really didnt look like you were'

"I just stopped to think ok!' Kagome then noticed that he didnt look mad more like sad "Hey Inuyasha are you ok you seem _odd' sigh ' Kagome if only you knew' _Inuyasha grabbed both of Kagomes hands and looked streight into her eyes "Kagome we need to talk before we go back to the-" "oh yeah that reminds me! Inuyasha I left me bag in the well because it was to heavy for me to carry it!'

"So! then go and get it" huh Kagome was now getting inpatient "Inuyasha do you really expect me to carry it all the way back to the village!'

"Well I sure aint, besides why you back so damn early anyways I thought you were going to stay in your time for a while" Inuyasha was now sitting on a bolder near Kagome, "Inuyasha' Kagome was walking towards Inuyasha "Inuyasha I talked to my mom and she thinks I should stay here for a while and I said that I will so we wont have to be traveling back and forth that much anymore' Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a hug, she had her arms around Inuyasha but he didn't return the hug.

"Kagome' Inuyasha removed her arms from around his neck but couldnt meet her eyes, his bangs were hiding his eyes from her view "huh, Inuyasha whats wrong I thought you were going to be happy about this' Kagome reached for his hands but he quickly removed them.

"Inu-'

"Kagome we seriously need to talk for reals this time' _'I wonder whats going on' _"Inuyasha whats wrong did something happen while I was away' sigh "You can say that, listen I want you to know that what ever your reaction is to what I'm about to tell you I still care about you and your safety ok' "Inu-'

"No dont say anything yet not until I finish explaining whats going on' Kagome looked skeptical but started shaking her head up and down "ah-huh'. "Ok come on lets go somewhere else and talk ok'_' wonder whats going on'_ they stopped near a river with a view of the village. Inuyasha was facing the other way his back to Kagome "ok Kagome there isnt an easy way for me to tell you this so just listen ok'

Kagome was trying hard not to scream at Inuyasha for keeping her in suspence for so long _'I dont like this at all it feels like I'm going to loose you Inuyasha' _


End file.
